


coffee

by chamichi



Category: seoulmates
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-10
Updated: 2019-08-10
Packaged: 2020-08-14 03:29:48
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,492
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20185525
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/chamichi/pseuds/chamichi
Summary: ichi and joon make eye contact at the bts concert she attends...





	coffee

**Author's Note:**

> IN THE CAGE ICHI!!!!!!!!!!!!

It's weird, isn't it? The air is thick. The speakers are blaring, fans screaming and crying-   
Yet it's silent. What a peculiar, odd moment. It's a one in a life time experience, isn't it? Ichi places a hand on her heart, which should be thumping and thrumming wildly... yet it's calm. The speakers scream louder than anything she's ever heard, loud enough for people miles away to hear... and she feels peaceful. The incessant pushing of the crowd doesn't break her trance-like state a bit.

  
"ARMY... I just want to thank you..." The screams are even louder, but she's tuned them out. Her hand hasn't left her chest- infact, now, she's clutching the rose shirt adorning her body. She forgets to breathe for a moment as she takes in his beauty, the way his nimble fingers hold the mic and the way his dimples curve into his sculpted face. It gives his face- which looks to be carved by those of Greek gods and goddesses- a boyish charm that she can't tear herself away from. "Thank you for staying with us despite the language barriers and the distance. Music truly transcends languages, and it means so much... for you to be here tonight, cheering on BTS and walking through every step with us. Despite the hardships."

  
Ichi doesn't even realize how a smile has tugged at her cheeks as he speaks to all. Namjoon has such a way with words, his tone is so captivating and his words are so strong. You can see in his eyes that he truly means what he says. The sincerity makes her eyes wet, but only slightly.

  
...

  
"The love and support of ARMY is what keeps me going. Is what keeps us going." Now is the time for her heart to skip a beat. Her hands feel clammy as she loses grip on her shirt a bit. Namjoon's eyes, which were previously hidden by his thick rimmed glasses that he'd discarded just moments ago, are drilling into hers. He can't be looking at her... can he? No, there's hundreds- thousands of other fans in their direction. There's no way he...

  
"I had no idea I would be where I am now, selling out shows in giant stadiums and creating so many albums for so many people- everyone, you should live one step at a time. We never truly know when things are about to change." Ichi unknowingly lets out a sigh as his gaze is observing the crowd, the thousands of people there for them. For BTS. "ARMY are the kind of people who give love and true sincerity. With that, you can achieve anything. Love myself, love yourself." The crowd is settled with his speech. Tears are adorning so many fans' faces, hands going to wipe them away as he speaks.

  
"This is truly the best day of my life," Ichi muses, her eyes still on him. On the man she's thought of so many times before, and dreamed of. He's here- Namjoon's here- just a few feet away. It's a dream come true. "It's amazing the way he commands the crowd..."

  
Namjoon finishes his speech with encouraging words for the people that came to see BTS, young and old, tall and small. The cheers are deafening as BTS makes their way to the back of the stage, stopping ever so slightly to wave at ARMY one last time. Ichi's teeth are gnawing into her lip as she watches Namjoon stride behind the members with a grin on his features. He's glowing... he looks so good, it's bittersweet to see them leave what seems so quickly.

  
The fans begin shuffling out of the stadium, eager to leave as soon as possible in attempt to catch BTS heading into the car that would lead them to their hotel.   
Ichi lingers for a moment. The stage is empty and the noise is quiet, but her heart is still pounding as she imagines the moment she held with Namjoon. It felt like forever, the way his chocolate eyes studied hers- studied her face. Her ears are red remembering the instance. It feels like a once in a lifetime occurrence, to be able to see BTS live and listen to their voices- their godly vocals and to see the passion they have to their craft with your own _eyes._ She sighs once more, her brain reeling through all of the special moments and the performances they'd given-

  
"Miss," She's snapped out of her imagination as a soft voice calls out to her. A security guard. His face is almost as soft as his voice as he calls out to her, opening the barrier that gave BTS distance from the fans.

"O-oh, I'm sorry. I've stayed for too long- I'll get going-"

  
"No, please come here." He extends his arm to her, his tailored suit crisp under the lights of the stadium. The security guard gently grabs Ichi's wrist and leads her past the barrier. Her heart is wildly banging against her rib cage- it's like it wants to jump out of her and run away as far as possible. Had she done something wrong? Was she going to be apprehended?

Ichi swallows, for a moment, and finds the voice in her throat to speak up. "Where are you taking me?" The security guard doesn't skip a step as he looks back at her.

  
"Your presence was requested, that's all." He says it so nonchalantly, as if this were a natural occurrence. It takes all of Ichi's physical and mental strength to keep her eyes from opening as wide as saucers. Requested? By who? Is it because-

  
She's not even paying attention to her surroundings because she's too lost in thought. The security guard's feet come to a halt as she looks around, taking in her environment. There's metal bars that keep up the frame of the stadium everywhere, and the floor is shiny and slightly rugged. It's exactly what you'd expect backstage to look like, but, what was she doing backstage? Ichi's ears are still red as the reality of where she is and was requested to begins to sink in. She was backstage. Where BTS are, where they get ready for the concert... and practice... and...

"I brought the girl you asked for, Mr. Kim." Her head snaps up as she hears the formality being thrown into the air. It's the same feeling as last time as their eyes meet each other halfway, the feeling of your chest tightening as you come face to face with the man you've thought of for so long, the feeling of your throat drying out and your heart throbbing in your chest. She gulps, unable to tear her eyes away from his.

  
"Please," Namjoon sits on the sofa she'd been guided to and pats the seat next to him. "No need for the formalities. Just call me Joon. And you are...?" The security guard steps out, knowing that Namjoon was speaking more to her than to him. Ichi's knees almost buckle, but she manages to hold herself together enough to take a seat next to the man she's idolized for what seems like forever.

"I-" She swallows to compose herself. "My name is Eva, but all of my friends call me Ichi. I'd like it if you called me that, too."

  
"Alright, Ichi." His smile is enough to cure all of the world's problems. He chuckles, and the sound of his laugh has the tension in the room melting away by the second. "I haven't actually... done this before."

"Done what?"

"Spent time with a fan like this. Away from the cameras, the managers, the pestering. But I happened to notice you in the crowd and I couldn't take my eyes away from you," He's rambling as he fumbles in his pocket for something. His glasses are back on his face, slightly sliding down the bridge of his nose as he pulls out a crumpled piece of paper. He's so charming, so endearing that Ichi feels as if her heart would burst at any moment. "Sorry it's crumpled... all the dancing must've messed it up. But I want you to have this..."

He takes Ichi's hand into his own. Hers is so small compared to his, and he can't help but smile at the way she looks at him with so much admiration. He places the paper in her hand and closes her fist gently. He offers her a cheeky smile that makes her heart skip a beat as he stands up from the small couch. "I have to go now, so nobody suspects anything. But I hope to see you around... hopefully, maybe?"

She can't form words quick enough, because he's already off and rushing to the direction where his name was being called. Ichi places a hand on her weakened heart, before opening her hand up to look at the crumpled paper Namjoon had given her.

  
xxx-xxx-xxxx   
coffee sometime?  
\- joon


End file.
